


featherweight

by imaderice



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: “So, you’re one of those,” She scoffs, turning her head to the side.“One of what?”“Glass half full type of people,”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	featherweight

**Author's Note:**

> MMA AU? Here ya go!

She stepped onto the mechanical weighing scale. Hands on her hips and chest out as officials began to manually check her weight, moving around the weight indicators, eyeing the balance bar as they did. 

Yang raised a brow at the reading, a slight difference from when she had checked her own weight at the gym, but it was old, probably unreliable at this point. 

  
  


"One hundred fifty-four pounds!" The official calls. 

  
  


Reporters took note of the weight as the cameras bombarded Yang with an onslaught of bright flashing lights. Her confident smile never faltered as she raised her hands above her head and flexed her arms for them. 

  
  


Yang steps off the weighing scale with a wink towards the press, showing off her white teeth with a smile. Ruby handed her her t-shirt, but Yang shook her head, opting to show off her muscles for the stand-off. 

  
  


Her opponent, however, doesn't have the same charisma that she had when it came to these types of events. In fact, she retained a stoic expression when she took off her sleeveless black hoodie, leaving her in a purple sports bra. 

  
  


Blake Belladonna always piqued Yang's interest. She never gave in to the taunts of her opponents, hardly ever says a word to them even. Yang, however, with just a smile and a wink would have cracked through that stoic expression, receiving a well earned scowl. It amused her that she was able to get something out of Blake other than a blank stare. 

  
  


"One hundred forty-six pounds!" 

  
  


Blake wore her hoodie after the weigh in, not even bothering to entertain the press as the weighing scale was taken aside and the two fighters stood in front of the other. 

  
  


Yang noticed that the left side of her shoulder length hair was shaved, lines and curves decorated the area. She wasn't going to lie, the style suit her well. In fact, in Yang's opinion, it was perfect for her. Suddenly, Blake's ears pinned back against her head 

  
  


"Haven't seen a faunus before?" Blake growls, her lips pulled back in snarl.

  
  


"Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart," Yang smirks, winking at her. 

  
  


Blake steps closer, so close that their noses touched. She can feel her breath against her lips and her amber eyes almost seemed like gold, a trick of the light probably, but Yang would never know. To her those eyes burned like the sun and she loved it. Yang may have been two inches taller than her, but Blake still looked as intimidating as a panther and she found it incredibly attractive. 

  
  


"Don't call me that," 

  
  


Yang could only respond with a smile, proud to get something out of her other than a frown. Blake's scowl deepened at the smile, jaw clenched as her right eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

  
  


"I love how feisty you get," Yang winked. 

  
  


It probably lasted a minute, seconds really, but to Yang it felt like they stood staring at each other for an eternity and it felt like it wasn't enough. They were soon separated, not needing any further prompting from their coaches. They were both tired, weigh-ins can take a toll on the fighters mentally and Yang just wants to sleep the night away. 

  
  


Even when they left the venue, there were still persistent journalists that wanted a word or two from them. Yang tried to ignore them as much as possible, only acknowledging their existence with a smile and a wave as her uncle shooed them away.

  
  


At her hotel room, after a long hot shower, Yang let out a deep sigh as she dropped back on her bed, hair splayed in every direction, it almost covered her entire pillow. 

  
  


"God, you took so long in the bathroom," Ruby groaned as she picked up her toiletries and change of clothes. 

  
  


"Can't help it, sis," Yang rolls over to her stomach, grabbing her scroll from the bedside table. "Perfection takes time." 

  
  


"Every time you're going against Blake, you're insufferable," Ruby muttered, but Yang heard it anyway. 

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked, but more of demanded with the way she narrowed her eyes at her sister. 

  
  


"I'm saying, you have it bad for her and should just fucking talk to her already like a damn normal person," And with that said, she shut the bathroom door, muffled rock music blared from within. 

  
  


"Little shit," Yang huffs. 

  
  


-x-

  
  


Yang wanted to strangle Ruby if she wasn't the one being strangled right now in a triangle hold. Although, her inability to focus was primarily her own fault but it wasn't like she could turn off her brain. Yang bent her knees and straightened her back, her left hand gripped tightly onto Blake's shorts as she lifted the faunus off the floor. Blake immediately releases the submission hold, jumping back a few feet before Yang could attack. 

  
  


Yang jerked her head to the side, letting out a satisfied sigh as her neck cracked. She shuffled forward, eyes glued onto Blake's torso, willing herself to focus on the match. She sees Blake's hips twist and Yang quickly brought her knee up, Blake's leg kick blocked by her shin. Yang pushed her away with her right hand and not a moment too soon delivered a head kick at Blake. She ducks low under the attack, shooting forward to get behind Yang and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

  
  


She cursed internally at her predicament, despite her rigorous training against multiple opponents that specialized in jiu jitsu and wrestling, each person has their own style, their own way of fighting that you wouldn’t know how to counter their moves unless you fought against them yourself. So far she had fought against Blake several times and it always felt like she was getting better at each match, it kept Yang on her feet.

  
  


Air was the only thing Yang felt other than the arms holding her tightly, it almost felt like she was flying. Yang in an effort to get out of the situation, tried to push Blake's arms apart and wriggled in her hold, but the faunus wasn't letting up. In a last desperate attempt, Yang swung her elbow blindly behind her, but only hit the air just as she felt her shoulder hit the mats with a loud thud. 

  
  


"Fuck," Yang muffled out through her mouth guard just as an arm snaked its way around her throat and Blake's legs wrapped around her waist. 

  
  


"What now, Rising Dragon?" Blake growled against her ear just as Yang turned her head to the side, pushing her chin down to lessen the pressure on her throat. Yang wasn’t sure if it was the crowd roaring or the blood

  
  


Yang couldn't respond, lest she risk getting choked to oblivion, and Blake's breath brushing against her ear didn't help her case. Yang pushed her hand from underneath the hold and took advantage of her strength to create enough space to get her head out from under to press it to the ground to give her leverage to wiggle her way out of the mess of tangled limbs. It became easier because of the fact Blake didn't waste any energy trying to keep her down, knowing full well how to conserve her strength. 

  
  


Yang panted heavily and brought her hands up in front of her face. She had the reach, being taller than Blake, but she kept finding ways to get in close and throw her to the ground. Yang knew her style, even trained with her sister who had a similar way of fighting. Both were smaller than her, Blake not so much, but they were still able to slither their way to pin down Yang. Blake, however, felt like she wasn't there every time Yang tried to escape her holds with a strike or trying to get a hold on her.

  
  


Blake threw a simple jab straight that Yang easily weaved her head through. Yang brought her right knee up, and pushed with her hips to deliver a front kick at Blake’s solar plexus. The kick hit its mark. Blake’s face grimaced as she was pushed back, her right fist stubbornly kept itself in front of her face, while her left clutched her stomach. Her nose flared as she tried to regain her breathing. 

  
  


The bell rang just as Yang turned her body for a turning back kick. She pulled back her leg as she spun a full circle, her toes grazing Blake’s arm. The referee immediately stood between them, arms spread wide beside him to keep them both apart. Yang brushed her bangs back and watched as Blake stood to her full height and Yang could tell that her front kick did a number on her. 

  
  


“Yang, the fuck are you doing?” Her dad asked, squatting in front of her and lifting her legs to rest on his thighs. “If she shoots for you, spread your legs!” 

  
  


“I know, I know, I fucked up,” Yang huffs after Ruby takes her mouth guard. “Shit fuck.”

  
  


Ruby brought a straw to her lips and Yang had to resist the urge to drink every last bit of water in the bottle. Instead she took a small sip to drink, and went back to get more just to swish it around her mouth. She spat it out to the bucket placed beside her, sighing in content as ice packs were placed on her shoulders and chest, unaware of how hot her body had become. 

  
  


She spared a glance at Blake's side of the arena, watching as her coach, a blonde with violet eyes pressed an ice pack on her stomach. A brunette with dark spots on her face and arms held her legs like what Tai was doing, massaging her legs. The dark spots turned red as the brunette talked to Blake, with Robyn nodding along giving her own input.

  
  


“Look, you keep falling for her feints,” Tai said as he massaged her legs. “You’re falling behind on scores because of them, so keep her at arms length as much as possible.” 

  
  


“The first two rounds you had it in the bag,” Ruby comments as she rubbed vaseline on her temple, with her sister’s touch she could finally feel the swelling on her face. “But the third and fourth, you've hit the mats more than you’ve landed a hit on her.”

  
  


“You got the height, the reach,  _ fucking use it. _ ” Tai hissed at her.

  
  


Yang could only nod at his words, too tired to say anything else, not like there was any malice in his words. Ruby removed the ice from her chest and began to rub and massage her biceps as her uncle Qrow held onto the ice pack on her shoulders. Tai focused on her legs, after massaging and rubbing her muscles, he held two ice packs against her calves. If she looked closely enough, she could swear she could see steam rising off of her body.

  
  


“Either knock her out, or find a way to get in the judges’ favor,” Qrow advised as the bell rang. “The gap isn’t that big and this is the last chance you’ll get to compensate for the last two rounds.” 

  
  


Yang opened her mouth wide to let Ruby shove her mouth guard in her mouth, her tongue licking along the yellow silicone. Yang smashed her fists together, jumping on the balls of her feet, shaking her legs and arms as she let out a shout. Qrow and Ruby quickly wiped the sweat along her arms and legs as Tai slapped her back, something he had always done every time the round started, a gesture that always gave her a sense of comfort. 

  
  


Both fighters moved in close, fists outstretched in front of them, a show of sportsmanship. Just as their gloves touched they quickly assumed their fighting stance. Yang throws a jab that only hits air, getting the feel of the distance between them, Blake does the same. 

  
  


For a split second, their eyes met, lilac onto amber, a mistake on Yang’s part as Blake jumps forward with a flying knee. Yang lets out a grunt, feeling the impact hard on her side. A rookie mistake that she would never hear the end of it later from her uncle and dad.

  
  


Yang took advantage of the close distance to wrap her arms around Blake’s waist and placed her leg behind her leg to trip her. During the fall, Yang lost her hold and Blake moved back, only to be met with the chain linked fence that caged them in. Yang follows through immediately to maintain the upper hand and mount her. 

  
  


Blake brought her legs in front of her to defend as Yang moved in, but she was persistent and attempted to wrap her arms around Blake’s waist again. The distance between them was enough for Blake to twist her body to the side and jumped to her feet. Yang threw blind body shots as they rose to their feet, none of which did any significant damage to Blake as they pushed each other away. 

  
  


Blake throws a leg kick, but Yang moves back for it to hit nothing. They shuffled around each other, Yang mindful of her surroundings made sure that whenever she was close to the wall she would move to the side and back to the center of the arena. Blake had a tendency to corner her opponents which gave her an easier time to bring them down to the ground. Yang didn’t want to give her more than what she already got from the last two rounds, intent on finishing this match with her win. 

  
  


Yang threw a powerful hook when Blake dashed forward for her legs again, hitting her on her temple. Blake quickly moved back, brought her hands up to her face. They circled each other, Blake moving her torso slightly from side to side as Yang threw jabs at the air again, an attempt to keep the distance between them. Blake ducks under another jab, her right hand coming from below for an uppercut. Yang quickly moved her head back, the glove grazing her jaw, failing to block against Blake’s follow up, a left hook. She quickly moved back as Blake advanced with a roundhouse kick. 

  
  


“Yang, catch!” Tai screamed from the side, almost drowned out by the crowd’s own screaming.

  
  


She did as her dad said, stopping her retreat to let the kick hit her ribs. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the arena, it felt like it even reached the entire stadium. Yang quickly wrapped her left arm around the leg before Blake could pull it back and took a step forward and aimed a powerful right hook at her head. Blake ducked low, turning her body to free her leg from Yang’s grip. The momentum caused her to fall to her knees, Blake scrambled back on her feet and barely dodged the roundhouse kick aimed for her side.

  
  


That was another thing that Yang had trouble with, usually her counters would hit their mark, but with Blake she always manages to dodge it at the last second. If Yang was lucky she would be able to land a few, but most of it only hit air. 

  
  


Yang smirked as Blake’s back hit the chains and she twisted her body to deliver a turning back kick as Blake moved to the side, her heel dug onto her stomach. She hears the fauna gasp, breathing in deep through her nose as she moved back to the center. Yang threw a kick to her thigh, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to move back fast enough to dodge it. 

  
  


The crowd began chanting and it took Yang a moment for her to realize they were screaming her name, but she could still hear a better part of the stadium doing the same to Blake. They knew that the two fighters were on par with this match, they knew that one mistake from the other was a sure win. 

  
  


For the rest of the round, both of them blocked and dodged each other’s strikes, being more careful of each other’s actions. Each time Blake threw a kick to her ribs, Yang would catch it immediately and counter with a right hook, only to have Blake duck under it, but unlike the first time would stay on her feet. Yang’s turning back kicks and leg kicks were quickly dodged, Blake knowing full well that attempting to take Yang down to the ground could only result in her loss, that she needed to take on a different strategy. 

  
  


Blake slowly shuffled forward, Yang shuffling back in response, eyes focused onto her torso and hips, keeping an eye out for the slightest movement that could indicate to her what the next attack would be. Yang felt that she was getting herded into the corner again, she twisted her body to throw a spinning back fist to hit nothing in return. Instead, Yang found herself being pushed towards the chains. 

  
  


“You know,” Yang grunted as they struggled against the wall. “Under different circumstances, I wouldn’t mind being pinned.” 

  
  


“Shut up and fight,” Blake snarled and Yang managed to push her away.

  
  


Not wanting to let the opportunity of having Yang cornered slip from her grasp, Blake attempted to shoot for her legs again and Yang quickly defended against the take down with a side kick, one that Blake walked into. The force had her stumbling back to the point that it had pushed her down to the ground, Blake used the momentum to perform a back roll and back on her feet, eliciting a deafening roar from the crowd. 

  
  


Yang could feel her legs trembling and hoped that it wasn’t noticeable. She was reaching her limit, she didn’t know if she could even raise her legs anymore, but if she was reaching her limit, she knew that Blake was too. Yang licked the underside of her mouth guard, moving forward slowly, Blake moving in as well to meet her half way. Both throwing half hearted, quick jabs at the air, gauging the distance between them. At their close proximity, Yang could see how heavy Blake’s breathing was, she could see the bruises along her body starting to form. Yang wouldn’t be surprised to find herself in the same state as she was. 

  
  


The referee, tired of them both just standing, was about to move in to issue them a warning when Blake threw a leg kick at Yang’s knee. She quickly brought her knee up to block it, but the blow never came as Blake bent down low, grabbing the back of her knee. Yang basically gave her leg on a silver platter for her and the only thing she could do to prevent a meeting with the ground was to wrap her arms around Blake as she pushed her back. Yang kept her remaining leg far from her reach, soon her back met the chains. 

  
  


“I’m starting to think you’re into this kind of thing,” Yang muffled out, trying to keep Blake’s arms from getting a proper hold on her. 

  
  


“You’re like a fucking parrot that never shuts up,” Blake retorts angrily and finally managed to hook her leg behind Yang’s and used her shoulder to push her to the side. Before Yang could hit the mat though, the bell rang and the referee immediately pulled Blake away from the blonde. 

  
  


Blake stared down at her, eyes narrowed and jaw set. Yang couldn’t look away from the stare, maintaining it as she stood to her feet. She couldn’t tell what those amber eyes held, Yang knew when someone genuinely hated her. Hell, her best friend is a bitch and always claimed that she hated Yang, but she was sponsoring her fights out of her own volition. They didn’t move away from each other until the referee started pushing them towards their corners. 

  
  


Ruby gave her a look when she handed Yang a purple shirt, decorated with several logos of their sponsors, the biggest one was the giant white snowflake on the back. Yang could only roll her eyes at her sister, huffing indignantly as she put on the shirt. Tai grabbed her face gently to examine her face, nodding in satisfaction to find only swelling and no open cuts. 

  
  


It wasn’t long until they were back in the middle of the arena, with the referee holding both of their wrists. Blake was still in her black sports bra, a fresh coat of vaseline along her right cheek where it started to turn purple. Her hair, which was braided for the match, was now loose, slightly damp from sweat and curly from the tight braid. 

  
  


“And now, ladies and gentlemen!” The announcer booms into the mic, pacing in front of them. Even after years of competing, Yang can’t help but start at how Peter Port’s large mustache moved each time he spoke. “After five rounds of intense battle, we turn to the judges’ score cards!” 

  
  


“Judge number one gave a score of forty-seven and forty-eight, in favor of Blake Belladonna, judge number two gave a score of forty-eight and forty-seven, in favor of Yang Xiao Long,” Port pauses and Yang couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his need for theatrics, from the corner of her eyes she caught Blake doing the same thing. “The final judge gave a score of forty-nine and forty-nine, declaring this match, a draw!” 

  
  


-x-

  
  


In all honesty, she was pretty disappointed with herself at the moment. It had been a while since she got a draw, but no she didn’t mind losing, fuck, she would glad to lose if that meant she was facing a really strong opponent. 

  
  


What pissed off Yang was how she had let herself get distracted during the fight, the third and fourth round was not something she would be proud of. A loss where you gave your all is worth bragging about than a win you barely did any effort. She was lucky to even have a draw, her last effort in the final round saving her from the embarrassment of losing when not giving her all. 

  
  


Yang slammed the door close behind her, glad that there weren’t any journalists lingering around the hallway. Ruby, despite the little shit that she was, had the brilliant idea of having her boyfriend, Sun, wear her robe to throw the press off. Everyone had left an hour ago and Yang was going to meet up with them back at the gym for a post celebration. Even with the results ending with a draw, it was still a win in their books. 

  
  


She was almost to the exit when she turned the corner to find Fox Alistair and Velvet Scarlatina near the door. Before any of them could see Yang, she immediately duck back around the corner. Of course, Vale’s most well known photojournalist wouldn’t be as easily fooled by Ruby’s plan. Suppressing a groan, Yang turned back to go the long way round. She made her way to the other side of the stadium.

  
  


“The fuck?” Yang muttered to herself at the sight of a tall dark skinned man standing next to the exit, his arms crossed. “These guys are really desperate to get a post match interview.” 

  
  


There was still the third exit left and Yang hoped that they didn’t have anyone else waiting there as well. She just wanted to go home, celebrate with her family and friends for an hour or two before hitting the hay and enjoy her next couple of weeks of rest before she would start up training again for her next match. These journalists need to be more considerate of the fighters after a match, they’ve fought for five rounds, each of which were five minutes long. 

  
  


Yang paused in her tracks, blinking as she backtracked a few steps at the slightly ajar door. Looking closely through the small gap, Yang was surprised to find Blake still in her own dressing room, arms resting on her knees as she stared at the ground, her brows furrowed, confused. 

  
  


“It’s getting pretty late, Belladonna,” Yang said, pushing the door wider open and stepped into the room. “Shouldn’t you be with your team celebrating?” 

  
  


“A draw isn’t a win,” Blake snapped at her, lips pulled back into a snarl. 

  
  


“It ain’t a loss either, darling,” Yang closed the door behind her, not risking the journalists to pass by the room and listen in on them.

  
  


“So, you’re one of those,” She scoffs, turning her head to the side.

  
  


“One of what?”

  
  


“Glass half full type of people,” 

  
  


Blake locked gazes with her and Yang, no matter how many times she got to see them, she was still mesmerized with the shade of her eyes. How light the shade was, it had a yellow coppery tint to them. If Blake moved in a specific way under the light, her eyes would turn gold, which confirmed her suspicions of it being a trick of the light and not her obsession with staring at them. Not that Yang was admitting she was obsessed with her eyes.

  
  


“You didn’t take me seriously,” Blake said breaking the silence between them, her voice low, accusing. Her ears shifted back slightly.

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Yang played dumb, not wanting to admit that she had been distracted during the match. 

  
  


“I know how you fight, I’ve fought you for years,” Blake stood from her seat, walking towards Yang slowly, glowering at her. “Are you just fucking with me? To laugh and mock me? Is that it?” 

  
  


“The fuck are you on about?” Yang snapped at Blake, although she couldn’t help but take a step back as she drew near. 

  
  


Blake grabbed at her jacket with both hands and pinned her against the door, and leaned in close that their noses touched. Yang didn't even fight back, in fact she had let Blake pin her against the door and she had to bite her tongue to keep from mentioning her comment from earlier. 

  
  


She snarls at Yang, giving her a good view of her fangs and the blonde couldn’t help but swallow loudly. 

  
  


“You’re nothing but arrogant, oozing with overconfidence that I’m surprised that your head fits on your shoulders,” She growls and if it was even possible, her glare intensified further. “I just want to fucking wipe that smirk off your face from the very first day we’ve met.”

  
  


Yang didn’t know what had set her off, maybe it was because they were so close to each other in a room alone. Not because of a stand-off or being inside the cage with thousands of people screaming at them to knock each other out. Or maybe it was how Blake had pinned her against the door, remembering how her skin didn’t feel as hot in the arena with the way her skin burned right now despite the clothes that separated them. 

  
  


She would never know, but she grabbed Blake’s face between her hands and crashed their lips together. It was like an explosion, a ticking time bomb that went off. It was messy, clumsy, far from anything romantic or graceful, especially with such force at close proximity that their teeth collided painfully against each other. 

  
  


Yang felt a hand tug at her hair, fingers curled, nails painfully against her scalp and she gasped into the kiss, teeth biting on her bottom lip hard enough to hurt, feeling Blake’s fangs digging into her flesh, almost drawing blood and when they pulled back her lip throbbed painfully. She wouldn’t be surprised if it looked swollen. 

  
  


They were both breathing heavily, the only sound that could be heard in the room other than the blood rushing through her ears. Her heart beating wildly against her chest.

  
  


“You’re such a fucking bitch, you know that?” Yang exhales viciously. 

  
  


“Just shut up and kiss me,” Blake whispers dangerously. “For once in your fucking life just keep your mouth shut.”

  
  


“Make me,”


End file.
